Blutschande
by Nami-switch
Summary: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! /SasuIno
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer :_ Masashi Kishimoto

 _ **Blutschande**_ by _Nami Switch_

 _._

 **Summary : hati memang tidak pernah berbohong, tetapi hati bisa salah memilih sandaran./SasuIno**

 **Warning! Typo(s), bad ide, OOC maybe(?) dan masih banyak lagi minusnya.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tok tok.._

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya akibat suara ketukan dipintu rumahnya. Namun ia tidak merasa mengundang seseorang untuk bertamu. Alhasil dia mengabaikan ketukan tersebut dan ingin melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda-

 _Tok tok.. Tok tok .. Tok tok_

Belum sempat sasuke memejamkan matanya dan kini suara ketukan itu semakin menjadi.

Dengan tidak niat sedikit pun Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mulai menuju sumber suara yang menyebabkan tidur indahnya terganggu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengabaikan siapapun orang dibalik pintu itu namun rupanya ia tidak tega bila pintu indah tersebut akan hancur sia-sia akibat manusia monster yang pagi ini membuat _mood_ nya hancur.

Pintu kayu itu kini sudah terbuka sempurna dan menampilkan seorang gadis pirang yang tengah berdecak pinggang sambil menatap Sasuke dengan kilatan marah.

Sasuke menyeritkan dahinya. Ia sedikit terpukau melihat seorang gadis cantik bak _barbie_ yang terdampar dihadapannya.

"Lihat ini! Sekarang sudah pukul 9 pagi. Kau terlambat 2 jam, SA-SU-KE." Gadis itu menunjuk kearah arlojinya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan datar. Alih-alih menjawab, gadis itu justru makin menatap Sasuke dengan kilatan super duper marah.

"Kau tak ingat aku ini siapa?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingat aku ini siapa?"

Sasuke terdiam.

 _Sedetik_

 _Dua detik_

 _Tiga detik.._ Dan

 **Brakk!**

Sasuke menutup pintu _coklat_ itu dengan kasar. Untung saja gadis itu dengan cepat menjauhkan diri dari pintu tak berdosa tersebut. Jika tidak, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi pada wajah cantiknya itu.

"Hei! Buka pintunya."

Gadis itu tak pantang menyerah. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengetuk-ketuk pintu itu dan mulutnya yang tak berhenti mengoceh barang sedetik pun. Sasuke menyerah terhadap kekeras kepalaan gadis itu dan dengan kesabarannya yang mulai menyurut kini sasuke membuka kembali pintu tersebut.

Gadis pirang itu tak tahu bahwa sang tuan rumah hendak membuka pintu masuk itu, dengan semangat penuh ia mengetuk-ketuk pintu itu tiada henti dan... _Tuk_!

Ketukan tersebut tak kena sasaran. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman tak berdosa. Sasuke menggemelutuk, tangannya menepis jemari sang gadis yang bertengger didahinya.

" _Tsk_! Kau ini sebenarnya siapa, hah?" Tanya sasuke dengan geram.

"Oh ternyata kau benar-benar tak ingat siapa aku yah..."

"Baiklah kurasa aku perlu mengenalkan diriku." ucapnya, " _Ohayou! Watashi onamae Yamanaka Ino desu._ "

Gadis bermarga Yamanaka tersebut ber _-ojigi_. Sasuke tersentak.

"Astaga! Aku sudah datang jauh-jauh dari _Suna_ ke _Konoha_ hanya untuk berdiri disini, hah?" Ino menghentak-hentakkan kaki-nya dengan bosan.

"Apa kau benar-benar Ino?"

"Ck, apa kau tidak menyadari kemiripanku dengan ibuku" ucap Ino dengan geram.

Sasuke menatap gadis dihadapannya itu dari atas sampai bawah secara berkali- kali. Ya, gadis itu memang mirip dengan wanita yang kini telah menjadi ibu tirinya, tapi ia tak menyangka, kalau ibu tirinya yang sangat lemah lembut itu memiliki anak gadis yang sangat cerewet.

"Hm, sepertinya kau memang Ino.. Silakan masuk" Sasuke menyingkir, mempersilakan gadis itu untuk masuk.

Ino langsung menyerobot masuk dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya disofa empuk yang berada diruang keluarga.

"Tolong ambilkan aku segelas air yang dingin ya, Sasuke- _nii_." Sasuke menatap kesal adik tirinya itu. Rupanya, selain cerewet, Ino itu juga tidak sopan, ck.

"Jangan panggilku seperti itu, aku bukan kakak mu." Ucap Sasuke dengan sinis. Hanya ada satu orang gadis kecil yang boleh memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu, Uchiha Miku, adik perempuan yang paling ia sayangi itu kini sudah berada disisi _kamisama_ bersama dengan ibu kandungnya.

"Ya terserah kau saja, tapi tolong ambilkan aku minum, aku lelah sekali menunggumu berjam-jam dibandara." Sasuke tau ia salah, jika dia tak lupa menjemput Ino dibandara, pasti gadis itu tidak akan kelelahan seperti saat ini.

"Hm" tanpa niat Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur, membuatkan minuman untuk gadis yang kini telah menjadi adik tirinya.

Sasuke kembali keruang keluarga dengan segelas orange juice yang berada ditangannya.

"Nih," Ino mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil segelas orange juice yang ada ditangan Sasuke, "Wah, _Arigatou._ "

"Jika kau sudah selesai, bawa barang-barangmu kekamar yang ada dilantai dua, sekarang kamar itu jadi milikmu." Sasuke kemudian pergi menuju kamar miliknya yang juga berada dilantai dua. Hm, sepertinya Sasuke ingin melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu.

.

.

.

"Dimana kamarku?" Tanya Ino dengan bergumam. Dilantai dua ini ternyata bukan hanya ada satu atau dua kamar, tetapi ada empat ruangan.

Ino berjalan kearah dua ruangan yang saling berhadapan. Bibirnya melukis sebuah senyuman saat melihat salah satu pintu ruangan itu bertuliskan namanya, _Ino Yamanaka_.

Ino tercengang melihat keadaan kamar barunya ini, sangat kotor dan berantakan.

"Ck, kamar macam apa ini." Celotehnya.

Mau tidak mau Ino harus merapihkan sekaligus membersihkan kamarnya yang lebih pantas disebut gudang.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai." Ucap gadis pirang itu sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

Mungkin karena ia hari ini terlalu lelah, sehingga matanya terasa sangat berat sekali. Tak butuh waktu lama, kini kedua kelopak matanya telah menyembunyikan aquamarine milik gadis pirang itu.

.

Sasuke terbangun, diliriknya jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Mata _onyx_ nya membulat saat melihat jam yang kini telah menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 siang.

Dia bangkit kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi pagi belum mandi. Walaupun begitu, pemuda uchiha itu tetap saja terlihat tampan dan menawan.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan kaos polos berwarna hitam, celana pendek selutut serta handuk yang masih berada dilehernya.

Wangi sedap khas makanan masuk kedalam indra penciumannya, perutnya menjadi lebih lapar dari sebelumnya, tentu saja ia merasa lapar, sejak tadi pagi ia belum makan apapun.

Dahinya sedikit menyerit saat melihat adik tirinya itu sedang memasak dengan mengenakan apron berwarna ungu lembut.

.

.

.

"Oh rupanya kau sudah bangun, ku kira kau tidak akan bangun-bangun lagi." Canda Ino dengan asal yang kemudian dibalas dengan tatapan tak suka dari Sasuke.

"Kau tau? Itu sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Tapi wajahmu ketika marah itu terlihat lucu, Sasuke _-nii_." Ino melanjutkan pekerjaannya memasak sambil terkekeh menertawakan kakak tirinya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan memanggilku seperti itu! kita itu seumuran, bodoh."

"tapi kata _kaasan_ kau lebih tua dariku dua bulan."

"Itukan hanya dua bulan, bukan dua tahun, jadi kau tak perlu memanggilku seperti itu."

"Lalu, aku harus memanggilmu seperti apa, uh?" Tanya Ino sambil menata makanan yang tadi ia masak di atas meja makan.

"Terserah." Balas Sasuke dengan terlalu singkat.

"Baiklah. Selamat makan, Sasu _-chan_." Ucap Ino dengan watadosnya sambil menyumpit makanannya kedalam mulut, bahkan ia mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ino saat secara tak sengaja melihat Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

" _Heh,_ aku terlalu cool untuk dipanggil dengan _suffix_ menjijikan itu." Sasuke berucap dengan percaya diri. Kemudian ia mulai menyumpit makanannya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Enak sekali, batinnya.

"Baiklah, aku panggil kau dengan nama mu saja, tanpa _suffix_ apapun."

"Hm, itu lebih baik."

.

.

.

Ino merasa bosan sekali malam ini, jika saat ini ia masih tinggl di suna, pasti kini dirinya telah kumpul bermain dengan teman-temannya, _sepertinya aku mulai merindukan mereka_ , gumamnya dalam hati.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya, Sasuke pun menoleh.

"ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan malas.

"kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Ino saat melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Sasuke bukanlah pakaian rumah, itu berarti ia ingin pergikan?

"aku ingin pergi" jawabnya singkat.

"aku ikut!" seru Ino dengan semangat, bahkan ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"tidak, tidak! aku ini ingin pergi dengan kekasihku, malam ini kan _saturday night_."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, kepalanya pun semakin menunduk.

 _hiks hiks_

Sasuke terkesiap saat mendengar suara isak tangis, "kau menangis?" tangannya menyibakkan rambut pirang Ino yang menutupi wajah cantik gadis itu.

"Aku bosan disini, aku ingin jalan-jalan" ucap Ino masih sambil terisak.

"aku tidak bisa mengajakmu jalan-jalan, aku sudah ada janji dengan kekasihku."

"Yasudah, kalau Sasuke tidak mau mengajakku jalan-jalan sekarang, biar aku pulang saja ke Suna." ancamnya, kemudian langsung berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

"ck, anak ini!" gumam Sasuke dengan kesal, kemudian pemuda itu mengeluarkan _ponsel_ nya dari dalam saku celana.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan mendadak, aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu malam ini. ya, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali pergi denganmu malam ini, tapi urusan ini sangat penting bagiku. sekali lagi aku minta maaf, selamat malam." ucap Sasuke kepada seseorang diseberang sana yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"aku sangat kesepian sekali, hanya kau yang mau menemaniku." ucap Ino kepada boneka beruang besar berwarna putih, ia sangat sayang sekali dengan boneka itu, karena boneka itu adalah hadiah terakhir yang ia terima dari ayahnya.

Ayahnya Ino, Yamanaka Inoichi meninggal saat Ino berusia 16 tahun, kemudian selang setahun berlalu, Ibunya, Yamanaka Shion menikah lagi dengan Ayahnya Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku dan ibunya mengubah nama menjadi Uchiha Shion.

Awalnya Ino menolak permintaan Shion yang menyuruhnya tinggal di rumah keluarga Uchiha di Konoha, Ino lebih senang apabila ia tinggal di Suna dengan nenek dan kakak laki-lakinya, Nenek Chiyo dan Dei- _nii._ Ah, sepertinya kini Ino mulai merindukan kakaknya yang kelewat berisik itu. Shion terus menerus memaksa Ino untuk tinggal di Konoha, _"Kaasan selalu merindukanmu, Ino-chan. Kaasan ingin kau tinggal di Konoha."_ begitulah kata kata Ibunya yang berhasil membuat hati Ino melunak. tapi, kini saat ia sudah sampai di Konoha, Ibu nya malah sedang berada di luar kota untuk menemani ayah tirinya megurus perusahaan di Kiri.

"sudahlah, jangan menangis, kau ingin jalan-jalankan? cepat bersiap, aku akan menunggumu dibawah" Ucap Sasuke yang secara tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar gadis pirang itu. Ino pun tersenyum cerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

Fanfic Multichap ke- _two(?)_ akhirnya publish.

dan akhirnya diriku berhasil bikin ff SasuIno lagi setelah ff yang kemaren ku delete garagara kehabisan ide untuk chap selanjutnya:"D

HOW? HOW? SO WORSE, RIGHT?

YEAH, I KNOW IT

Eh, By the way, ada yang ngefans sama artis-artis _butai/stage_ gitu gak?

kalau ada, PM Nami dong, siapa tau kita punya idola yang sama hehe^^

Eh lagi(?) ada yang pernah tau atau suka sama live spectacle naruto?

kalau ada, follow ig ini narutostagefan dong muehehe^0^ kalian boleh nanya nanya kok, kalau mau nanya, comment aja, oke?^^

Maafkan daku malah promosi begini hehe.

Eh lagi-lagi(?) karena aku bingung mau ngasih judul fanfic ini apa, akhirnya dapet usul dari temenku yang agak crazy untuk judul fanfic ini **blutschande,** Makasihhhhhh Rina-san({})

Untuk mentemen, jangan lupa **REVIEW** ya^^

Arigatougozaimashita^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Blutschande** by _Nami-switch_

 **WARNING! banyak minusnya.**

Chapter 2!

Happy reading~

.

.

"ini untukmu." Ino memberikan replika burung merpati putih yang tadi Sasuke dapatkan saat ia menang salah satu permainan yang ada di festival malam yang sedang mereka berdua kunjungi.

"Untukku?"

"Ya. Ternyata ada dua replika burung merpati yang tadi kau dapat." Jelas Ino, Sasuke mengambil replika burung merpati putih itu dari tangan Ino.

"Sekarang kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke disela-sela perjalanan mereka.

"Aku mau makan, aku lapar."

"Kau suka ramen?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ya"

"Disana ada kedai ramen yang sangat enak, kau mau mencoba?" Ino menjawab dengan mengangguk dengan begitu antusias.

Mereka berjalan menuju kedai ramen yang ada di festival malam.

"Ojisan, aku pesan ramen 2 mangkuk."

"Ha'i."

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka tiba.

"Itadakimasu."

.

.

"Hah, kenyang sekali."

"Ini sudah malam, kita harus pulang." Ucap Sasuke. Ino langsung menarik lengan kanan Sasuke dan melihat arloji yang berada ditangan Sasuke itu, kemudian Ino tersenyum cerah.

"Ini baru jam delapan." Ucap Ino, "Ayo kita cari mainan yang lebih seru." Lanjutnya.

Ino menarik lengan Sasuke, Sasuke pun hanya bisa menurut karena ia tidak ingin Ino benar-benar akan kembali ke Suna, bisa-bisa ayah dan ibu tirinya memotong uang jajannya selama setahun jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

.

.

"Wah indahnya." Ino bergumam takjub. Mereka sedang dalam bianglala, dan kini mereka berada ditempat yang paling tinggi, dari atas situ, mereka bisa melihat keindahan konoha.

Saat Ino sedang menikmati pemandangan yang ada dibawah sana, Sasuke lebih memilih menyibukan diri dengan ponsel pintarnya.

"Hei, jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh" ucap Sasuke saat melihat Ino berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tangan kanannya pun direntangkan keluar untuk menggapai sesuatu yang ada didedaunan pohon yang ada didekat mereka.

Ino tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke, ia tetap mengulurkan tangan kanannya keluar, bahkan kini bukan hanya tangan kanannya saja, setengah badannya pun kini sudah sedikit condong kedepan, dan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk memegang salah satu tiang pembatas.

Semakin lama tubuhnya semakin condong keluar dan, "Kyaaa." Tangan Kiri Ino yang digunakan untuk jadi pertahanan terlepas secara tiba-tiba. Jika Sasuke tidak dengan cepat menarik tubuh gadis itu, mungkin tubuh gadis itu sudah terhempas dibawah sana, serta cairan merah segar membaluti seluruh tubuh mungilnya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan bertingkah macam-macam, jika kau kenapa-kenapa, nanti aku juga yang menerima resikonya!" Ucap Sasuke dengan mata hitam yang berkilat marah.

"Maaf." Ino mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan, kini wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat pucat, mungkin ia syok dengan apa yang terjadi padanya barusan, terlebih lagi ia mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang membuatnya takut dengan pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

Rupanya, tangan kanan Ino berdarah cukup banyak, tangannya terluka karena kegores oleh besi yang lumayan tajam.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa?" Ino menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis, "kau benar-benar tidak ingin kerumah sakit?" Ino menggeleng lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar keras kepala" gumam Sasuke.

"Ayo, sekarang kita harus pulang" Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Ino

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada penolakkan! Sekarang kau harus mendengarkan kata-kataku." Huh, ternyata saudara tirinya itu galak sekali jika sedang marah, sama seperti kakaknya yang kini sedang berada di suna, Deidara.

"Tapi..."

"Ada apa lagi, hah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Replika burung merpati punyaku terjatuh dipohon itu, makanya tadi aku ingin mengambilnya." Jelas Ino sambil menunjuk pohon yang tadi membuatnya hampir terjatuh.

"Jadi tadi kau bersikap bodoh seperti tadi hanya untuk mengambil replika burung merpati itu?" Ino mengangguk dengan polosnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung celananya, "ini, ambil saja punyaku." Ia menyodorkan replika merpati putih miliknya ke Ino.

Ino mengambilnya sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

"Hm." Balas Sasuke, "sekarang kita harus pulang" lanjutnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang masih diam ditempat sambil menatap replika burung merpati yang ada ditangannya.

"Jika aku sudah sampai dimobil duluan, aku akan langsung pulang, jangan harap aku akan menunggumu." Ucap Sasuke cukup keras, Ino langsung berlari menuju Sasuke yang kini berjarak cukup jauh dengannya.

.

.

.

"Okaeri." Ucap seorang pria saat Ino dan Sasuke tiba dirumah.

"S-siapa kau?" Ino terlihat ketakutan saat melihat seorang pria yang tengah duduk memunggungi mereka, bahkan kini ia bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Sasuke.

"Jangan takut, ini aku, Itachi." Pria bernama Itachi itu berbalik, kemudian tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah Ino yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Kau sudah pulang dari Korea?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ya, pekerjaanku disana sudah selesai. Tapi nanti dua hari lagi aku harus pergi ke Kiri untuk membantu ayah disana." Jelasnya dengan tenang.

Ino tak berhenti menatap wajah Itachi, ia baru sadar kalau kini dirinya memiliki dua saudara tiri yang tampan, bahkan sangat tampan.

"Apa aku boleh ikut ke Kiri? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Ibu."

"Maaf, kau tidak bisa ikut kesana karena kau harus sekolah." Ino mengangguk paham, kemudian langsung menyeritkan dahinya.

"Aku akan sekolah? Sekolah dimana?"

"Kau akan sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke." Ucap Itachi, Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya, "disekolah yang sama denganku?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" Itachi menatap Sasuke tajam

"Apa kau tidak bisa mencarikannya sekolah yang lain?" Protes Sasuke.

"Itu perintah dari ayah." Itachi menatapnya semakin tajam

"Tsk." Sasuke mendecih, kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Aku tidak masalah jika aku harus sekolah di tempat yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak perlu sekolah ditempat yang bagus seperti sekolah Sasuke. Lagipula, aku tidak biasa sekolah ditempat yang mewah." Ino merasa tak enak hati dengan Sasuke, pasti dirinya akan selalu merepotkan Sasuke jika mereka berada satu sekolah.

"Ini perintah dari Ayah, kau tidak boleh menolak."

"Baiklah."

"Ini sudah malam, lebih baik kau segera tidur."

"Ya, oyasumi Itachi-nii"

"Oyasumi" Ino kemudian pergi meninggalkan Itachi sendiri.

.

.

.

Ino terbangun dari tidurnya, pandangannya mengarah pada jam yang menunjukkan pukul 8 am.

"Aku kesiangan." Padahal hari ini Ino ingin sekali membuatkan sarapan untuk Sasuke dan Itachi, tetapi hari ini dia malah bangun kesiangan.

Ia berjalan gontai menuju dapur. Dan, benar saja, di ruang makan telah penuh dengan makanan.

"Ohayou." Sapa seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang dikuncir rendah.

"Itachi-nii? Kau yang memasak semua ini?"

"Bukan aku, tapi dia." Itachi menunjuk kepada gadis bersurai coklat yang tengah mengenakan apron.

"Ohayou, Ino." Gadis cantik itu tersenyum kepada Ino.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Ino dengan polos.

"Aku Nohara Rin, yoroshiku." Gadis bernama Rin itu ber-ojigi dihadapan Ino

"Aku Yamanaka Ino, Yoroshiku ne." Ino pun ber-ojigi dihadapan Rin setelah memperkenalkan diri.

"Yasudah, ayo kita sarapan." Seru Itachi.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Ino saat dirinya tak menemukan batang hidung saudara tirinya itu.

"Dia belum pulang sejak tadi malam." Jawab Itachi.

"Tadi malam?" Ino menyerit dan mendudukan dirinya dikursi makan.

"Ya, tadi malam setelah kalian berdua pulang, tak lama kemudian dia pergi lagi, dan, sampai sekarang belum pulang." Ucap Itachi, kemudian menyumpit makanannya.

"Dia pergi kemana?" Tanya Ino dengan penasaran.

"Dia pasti ketempat menjijikkan itu lagi." Ucap atau gumam Itachi sambil mendecih.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan itu setelah makan." Rin berucap seperti itu karena ia tau bahwa tunangannya itu bisa-bisa tidak bernafsu makan jika terus menerus membahas tentang hal calon adik iparnya itu.

.

.

"Bangun, Sasuke-kun" Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya saat seorang gadis berambut merah itu menguncangkan pelan tubuhnya.

"Ohayou." Ucap Sasuke kepada gadis itu yang kemudian dibalas dengan kekehan kecil.

"Jam segini sudah tidak pantas disebut pagi lagi, Sasu."

Sasuke menyerit saat melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 kurang, bahkan Sasuke sendiri pun tak menyangka bahwa ia bisa tidur sampai sesiang itu.

Ini bukan hal yang asing lagi baginya. Bermalam disebuah bar bersama teman-teman yang kemudian berakhir diatas ranjang kekasihnya, itu bukan hal yang biasa lagi bagi Sasuke, ia sudah terlalu sering seperti itu, terlebih lagi saat kedua orang tua dan kakaknya tidak ada dirumah, bisa-bisa ia tak terlepas dari alkohol seharian.

"Aku harus segera pulang." Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Mengapa buru-buru sekali? Padahal aku sudah memasakkan makan siang untukmu." Gadis cantik berambut merah itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maaf sayang, tapi Itachi sudah pulang dari Korea, dan dia bisa membunuhku jika dia tau aku masih suka ke bar." jelas Sasuke sambil membelai surai milik gadis dihadapannya. Gadis itupun mengangguk paham.

"Yasudah, aku pulang dulu ya." Sasuke mencium bibir kekasihnya secara singkat, kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Jaa, Sasuke-kun."

"Jaa ne, Karin." Sasuke tersenyum kepada gadis bernama Karin sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu apartemen milik gadis Uzumaki itu.

Ya, hanya Karin, Miku, dan Mikoto yang bisa membuat Sasuke menjadi pria yang lembut, bahkan Sasuke jadi lebih sering tersenyum jika sedang bersama dengan salah satu dari ketiga perempuan itu.

Tapi, kini yang dimiliki Sasuke hanyalah Karin, Miku dan Mikoto sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian, bahkan Sasuke ingin membenci kedua perempuan itu karena sudah tega meninggalkannya, tetapi tentu saja, Sasuke tidak mampu untuk membenci kedua perempuan itu.

.

.

"Kau darimana?" Baru saja Sasuke melangkah tiga langkah memasuki rumahnya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat langkahnya terhenti, ia pun menoleh.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Balas Sasuke, kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Huh, aku kan hanya bertanya." Ino mendengus sebal.

.

.

.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke melirik kearah kakaknya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, tetapi tidak disini, aku tunggu kau di ruangan kerjaku." Ucap Itachi kemudian berjalan kearah ruang kerjanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi saat sudah tiba diruang kerja Itachi.

"Bukan kah kau sudah pernah berjanji padaku bahwa kau tidak akan pernah ke-bar dan mabuk-mabukkan lagi?" Tanya Itachi masih tetap menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"Hm"

"Lalu, mengapa kau mengingkarinya?"

"Ck, bicara apa kau ini." Sanggah Sasuke.

"Jangan bohong! Aku menemukan beberapa botol alkohol dikamar mu." Itachi menarik kerah baju Sasuke, lalu menghempaskannya dengan sangat keras.

"Jika aku katakan 'iya', kau mau apa?" Sasuke berucap dengan santainya, seperti tidak ada rasa takut secuil pun saat melihat kemarahan kakaknya.

Sasuke tau, sebenci apapun Itachi dengannya, Itachi tidak akan bisa menyakitinya, karna Itachi sangat menyayanginya, tetapi Sasuke malah memanfaatkan rasa sayang dari kakak kandungnya itu untuk terus bertindak semena-mena.

"Aku berani bersumpah kalau Ibu akan sangat kecewa jika tau anak kesayangannya ini menjadi anak brandal yang seolah tak peduli masa depan."

Diam, Sasuke hanya diam tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Sekarang Ino tinggal disini, dan mulai sekarang dia sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu, belajarlah menjadi pria yang bisa dipercaya, anggap saja Ino adalah adik kandung mu." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sambil mendecih kesal.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menganggapnya seperti adik kandungku, sampai kapan pun adikku hanya Miku, bukan Ino atau siapapun." Setelah selesai mengucapkan ucapannya, Sasuke keluar dari ruang kerja Itachi, dan tak lupa menutup pintu ruang kerja Itachi dengan sangat keras.

"Sasuke, kau sama saja ingin membunuhku secara perlahan-lahan jika kau begini terus."

"Ibu, Miku-chan... Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk hal ini?" Itachi mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, mata hitam kelamnya sedikit mengeluarkan cairan bening. Uchiha Itachi bukan pria lemah dan cengeng, tetapi Uchiha Itachi bisa menangis dengan cepat jika itu menyangkut keluarga atau kekasihnya.

.

.

To Be Continue.

.

.

Chap 2 nya sudah di publish^^

Karna diriku masih author newbie dan fanfic ini masih banyak kekurangannya, jangan lupa untuk review yha.

Arigachuu~


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer_ : Masashi Kishimoto

 _ **Blutschande**_ by _Nami Switch_

.

.

 **WARNING! Typo(s), bad ide, OOC (maybe), dan masih banyak lagi minusnya.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino menata segala keperluan untuk sekolah besok. Kata Itachi, dia sudah didaftarkan di sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke, dan besok adalah hari pertamanya sekolah. Jujur saja, Ino merasa sedikit gugup untuk melewati hari pertamanya sekolah di konoha high school

Buku, alat tulis, seragam dari sekolah lama dan tas cantik berwarna ungu lembut, Ino tersenyum simpul saat semua sudah tertata rapih dihadapannya.

 _krek!_

Ino mengalihkan pandangan kearah daun pintu kamar yang kini telah terbuka sempurna, "Sasuke, ada apa?" Ino menyernyit saat melihat Sasuke datang dengan membawa beberapa buku didalam pelukannya.

"Ini buku-buku pelajaran milikmu," ucapnya, Ino mengambil alih buku-buku itu dan menatanya didalam lemari buku

Sasuke meneliti setiap sudut kamar, ia sangat yakin bahwa Ino adalah gadis yang apik dan sangat mengerti keindahan. Lihat saja! Ino bahkan mampu merubah ruangan yang semula terlihat seperti gudang kini terlihat seperti kamar sang putri raja, sangat bersih dan terdapat wangi yang sangat menenangkan, bahkan entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke menghirup nafas dalam dalam hanya agar dapat merasakan wangi itu lebih jelas.

"Apa kau masih ada keperluan denganku?" Tanya Ino yang mulai bingung saat melihat Sasuke tak kunjung pergi dari kamarnya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Ino, pemuda itu langsung pergi keluar kamar si gadis pirang.

.

.

.

Mungkin Ino masih akan melanjutkan tidurnya jika tidak ada seorang penganggu yang tega menyiram wajah cantiknya dengan percikan air.

"Huh, menganggu sekali kau ini." ucap Ino yang terdengar seperti gumaman dengan mata yang masih tertutup serta wajah yang sedikit basah akibat percikan air

"Ini hari pertama mu sekolah, Ino." ucap Sasuke, orang yang membangunkan Ino dengan cara aneh itu. Perlahan Ino mulai bangkit dan berjalan kekamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar.

BUGH!

Sasuke menoleh kearah sumber suara, dahinya menyernyit heran saat mendapati Ino terduduk didepan pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang sedikit memerah. Otak cerdas Sasuke kemudian menyimpulkan bahwa gadis itu terjatuh karena menabrak pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup, mungkin terdengar aneh, tetapi tidak aneh jika Ino berjalan dengan mata terpejam.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk meratapi kebodohanmu, cepatlah bersiap!" Kemudian Sasuke mulai melangkah kearah pintu, Saat sudah diambang pintu, kemudian Sasuke menoleh lagi kearah Ino yang masih saja duduk didepan pintu kamar mandi, "Cepatlah bersiap atau aku akan meninggalkanmu sekarang juga." gadis pirang itu langsung bangkit. Hm, rupanya ancaman Sasuke berbuah hasil.

.

.

.

Ino berjalan di koridor, matanya meneliti setiap tulisan yang tertera disetiap bagian depan ruang kelas yang kini sudah mulai ramai.

Salahkan perut sensei yang ditugaskan untuk mengantarnya tiba-tiba melilit sehingga harus segera pergi ke toilet, dan salahkan juga Uchiha Sasuke yang dengan teganya tak mau mendampingi saudara tirinya itu sehingga sekarang ini gadis cantik itu terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang salah alamat.

Ino mendengus kesal saat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya memandang dirinya dengan dahi berkerut. Itu tentu saja karena Ino mengenakan seragam sekolah dari sekolah lamanya di Suna.

2-C

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum saat melihat kelas yang terdapat tulisan '2-C'

"Apa kau murid baru?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang membuat Ino menoleh kearah wanita cantik yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Iya, saya murid pindahan dari Suna."

"Kau Yamanaka Ino?" tanya wanita berambut hitam itu. Ino menanggapinya dengan mengangguk, "Saya Yuuhi Kurenai, wali kelas 2-C"

"Saya Yamanaka Ino,"

"Hajimemashite," Ino berojigi dihadapan Kurenai sensei. Kurenai sensei pun perlahan ia membungkukkan tubuhnya juga, "Hajimemashite, Ino"

Suara bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Kurenai menoleh kearah muridnya yang berada disebelahnya "Ayo kita ke kelas."

.

.

.

Baru saja Ino masuk selangkah kedalam ruang kelasnya, ia sudah langsung membatu ditempat. Ino menatap kesal kearah pemuda yang terlihat _'bodo amat'_ dengan kehadirannya. Sepertinya mimpi buruk Ino terjawab nyata, ia dan Sasuke sekelas, " _tidak disekolah, tidak dirumah, mengapa aku harus selalu bertemu dengannya._ " batinnya mendengus kesal.

"Ino," Suara Kurenai menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya. Ino pun beranjak menjauh dari ambang pintu, "Silakan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Konnichiwa mina-san, Yamanaka Ino desu. Yoroshiku." Ino membungkukkan badannya, tepat saat ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, secara tak sengaja matanya beradu pandang dengan _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

" _Ne_ , silakan duduk dibangku yang kosong" Ino mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju bangku yang kosong. Saat Ino berjalan melewati Sasuke, Ino melirik kesal kearah Sasuke. Tentu saja ia masih kesal karena tadi Sasuke meninggalkannya sendiri diparkiran.

Ino mendudukan dirinya dibangku, saat itu juga Ino merasa risih dengan tatapan seorang gadis yang seolah meremehkannya. Ino pun bersikap seolah tak melihat gadis itu dan mulai mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tas nya.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Ino bersekolah di sekolah baru nya ini, tetapi tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali. Kecuali saat ini, saat gadis bernama Hinata tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

"Ya-yamanaka-san, apa kau mau makan siang bersama ku?" ujarnya malu-malu. Jari-jari kecilnya mengenggam bento yang ada ditangannya.

"Hm, sebenarnya aku ingin, tetapi aku tidak membawa bekal. Apa kau mau menunggu ku? Aku ingin ke kantin sebentar untuk membeli makanan ringan." Ino bangkit dari bangkunya, tetapi tiba-tiba Hinata menahan lengannya.

"Tidak perlu, aku membawa dua bento." Hinata memberikan salah satu kotak makannya kearah Ino.

" _Arigatou_ , maaf jika aku merepotkanmu." Ino mengambil kotak makan itu sambil tersenyum, Hinata pun membalas dengan tersenyum malu-malu.

Di sela-sela makan siang nya, Ino kembali membuka suara, "Hyuga, apa setiap hari kau selalu membawa bekal dua?" tanya Ino dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hihi, tidak. Aku hari ini sengaja membawa dua bekal karena aku ingin mengajakmu makan bersama."

Ino terdiam. Se _'niat'_ itukah Hinata ingin makan siang bersamanya, sehingga gadis pemalu itu sampai membawa dua bekal untuk dirinya.

"Terima kasih..." Dahi mulus milik gadis Yamanaka itu berkerut saat mendengar kata-kata yang seharusnya ia ucapkan malah keluar dari bibir sang gadis Hyuga yang ada dihadapannya.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau berbicara denganku." kini Ino sungguh terpaku di hadapan Hinata, ia hanya bisa menatap gadis dihadapannya yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Selama aku bersekolah disini, tidak ada satupun yang mau bicara denganku."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kurasa kau gadis yang sopan dan sangat baik. Mengapa mereka tidak ingin bergaul denganmu?" Hinata tersenyum kaku

"Karena mereka menganggapku aneh" ujarnya, tatapannya terlihat sendu tetapi bibirnya masih memperlihatkan senyum tipis.

"Aah, mereka berbicara seperti itu karena mereka iri denganmu, Hinata." kini Ino pun memanggil Hinata dengan nama kecilnya, mendengar hal itu senyum Hinata semakin ketara, ditambah dengan semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi pipi putihnya membuat gadis itu terlihat semakin imut dan menggemaskan.

"Terima kasih, I-ino." Hinata sedikit ragu saat memanggil Ino dengan nama kecilnya, tetapi melihat senyum lembut yang diberikan oleh Ino membuatnya yakin bahwa Ino pantas untuk dijadikan seorang teman atau mungkin sahabat.

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, makanan yang kau berikan ini enak sekali"

.

.

.

Ino berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di depan gerbang sekolah. Sudah hampir satu setengah jam lebih ia menunggu disini tetapi Sasuke tak kunjung datang. Sasuke memang sudah bilang pada Ino bahwa ia akan ke toko buku dan Sasuke menyuruh Ino untuk menunggunya. Tetapi toko buku itu jaraknya cukup dekat dari sekolah, tapi sampai kini sudah mulai sore, Sasuke tak kunjung tiba

Hah, andai saja tadi Ino menerima tawaran Hinata untuk pulang bersama, mungkin ia tidak akan menunggu bosan disini. Ino yang kesabarannya sudah diujung batas pun akhirnya merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel

 ** _From : Me_**

 ** _To : Sasuke no baka_**

 _Kau dimana? mengapa lama sekali? apa kau memang sengaja ingin membuatku lelah menunggumu?!_

Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan masuk

 _ **From : Sasuke no baka**_

 _ **To : Me**_

 _Kau pulang sendiri saja, aku ada acara dengan teman-teman ku_

Ino mendengus kesal membaca balasan pesan. Ia langsung memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas dengan kasar. Kemudian Ino berjalan menjauh dari pekarangan sekolah

Setelah berjalan sudah cukup jauh, Ino seakan teringat sesuatu, "aku dimana?" ucapnya dengan otak yang mulai linglung sambil memandang keadaan disekitarnya

"Ah bodohnya, aku kan tidak tahu jalan." Ino memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya, menggerutuki kebodohannya.

Ino akhirnya pun pasrah, dia berjalan mengikuti kemana langkah kaki membawanya pergi. Ia cuma bisa berharap bahwa jalan yang dipilihnya merupakan jalan yang benar menuju kediaman uchiha.

.

.

.

Sasuke terdiam. Di saat teman-temannya sibuk berbicara yang aneh-aneh karena pengaruh alkohol, pemuda berambut hitam legam itu hanya diam. Bahkan ia tak menyentuh sedikitpun gelas berisi cairan bening itu.

Pikirannya seolah sudah tersita oleh seorang gadis yang kini entah berada dimana. Ia merasa bersalah karena membiarkannya pulang sendirian.

Gadis itu adalah tanggung jawabnya, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Ino, pasti Sasuke yang kena imbasnya. Dan terlebih lagi, Sasuke ingin membuktikan pada kakaknya bahwa dia bisa menjadi pria yang bisa diandalkan.

.

.

.

Hujan mengguyur wilayah Konoha malam itu. Sasuke dengan tergesa langsung menerobos pintu masuk rumahnya, "Ino!" panggilnya. Tetapi tidak ada suara khas wanita yang membalas panggilannya.

"Ino!" ia masuk lebih dalam kedalam rumah. Keadaan disana terlihat lumayan gulita. Sasuke menghidupkan saklar lampu, keadaan disekitarnya kosong, tidak ada sosok yang dicarinya.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas dengan cukup keras, Sasuke langsung berlari menuju kamar saudara tirinya yang berada dilantai dua. Tetap kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan si gadis pirang tersebut.

Mata kelamnya menatap keluar jendela. Hujan semakin deras, kilat-kilat petir pun kian mengganas, mungkin akan terjadi badai sebentar lagi. Pikiran buruk tentang Ino mulai merasuki pikirannya. Ya, walaupun Sasuke tidak suka dengan keberadaan gadis itu, tetapi dia tidak sejahat yang dikira, dia masih menyimpan peduli untuk Ino.

.

.

.

Sasuke menajamkan penglihatannya dua kali lipat. Kaca mobil yang terlihat berembun membuat penglihatannya sedikit memburam, "Ck, dimana anak itu?" entah sudah berapa kali pemuda Uchiha itu mendengus frustasi.

Berkali-kali, berpuluh-puluh kali atau bahkan beratus-ratus kali Sasuke menghubungi ponsel Ino. Tetapi tetap saja balasan yang ia terima hanyalah dari operator yang berbicara bahwa nomor yang dihubungi sedang tidak aktif.

Sasuke memberhentikan laju mobilnya, ia memicingkan matanya saat melihat helaian pirang berada diantara tumbuhan yang berada ditepi trotoar.

Pemuda Uchiha itu sangat yakin sekali bahwa objek yang dilihatnya adalah Ino. Tentu saja itu adalah Ino. Memangnya ada orang normal yang mau duduk di trotoar saat hujan setengah badai sedang terjadi, kecuali jika orang itu tidak memiliki tujuan seperti Ino saat itu.

Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobilnya tanpa menggunakan payung, baju seragam sekolahnya pun langsung basah seketika.

"Ino!" karena suara yang diciptakan oleh hujan dan petir yang ada cukup membuat bising, Sasuke memanggil gadis itu dengan cukup keras.

Si pemilik rambut pirang itu menoleh, tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ ia langsung memeluk tubuh pemuda yang tadi memanggil namanya. Entah sadar atau tidak, Sasuke membalas pelukan gadis itu dengan memeluk pinggang Ino.

"Sasuke, a-aku takut..." ucap Ino dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"... Aku takut hujan," lanjutnya masih dengan bibir yang bergetar akibat kedingingan. Sasuke tercekat, kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu mengingatkan dia kepada adiknya.

.

.

.

 _Sasuke berlari menerobos hujan yang makin mengamuk. Ditangannya mengenggam beberapa bingkisan yang baru saja ia beli di supermarket._

 _Pemuda berusia 13 tahun itu mempercepat langkahnya saat mata hitamnya telah menangkap rumah pohon yang beberapa tahun yang lalu ia buat berdua dengan kakak-nya._

 _"Miku-chan." saat sudah masuk kedalam rumah pohon tersebut, Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh adik perempuannya yang mengigil kedinginan._

 _"Niisan, aku takut..." ucap gadis berusia 6 tahun itu dengan terisak didalam pelukan Sasuke._

 _"Aku takut hujan."_

 _._

.

.

Sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian itu, Ino masih tertidur lemas diatas ranjangnya. Pelan-pelah ia membuka mata nya saat indra pendengarannya mendengar suara pintu utama tertutup, "Akhirnya dia sudah pergi."

kemudian terkikik pelan saat melihat ada beberapa butir obat dan air kompresan yang terdapat dimeja sebelah ranjangnya.

Dengan mengendap-endap dia berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju dapur. Ia tersenyum menang saat melihat keadaan rumah yang sepi.

Ino memakan roti yang diolesi dengan selai strawberry dengan lahap, tanpa menyadari si pemuda berambut raven itu tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan seringai dibibirnya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada orang sakit yang makan serakus itu." Ino berhenti melahap rotinya. Matanya membulat dengan horror.

"S-sasuke?"

"Kau tidak sekolah?" Lanjutnya dengan asal, "sekarang hari minggu," balas Sasuke dengan cepat

"b-bukankah tadi kau sedang pergi?" tanya Ino lagi. Sasuke tak menjawab, namun tiba-tiba pria berambut pirang terang masuk kedalam rumah mereka dengan baju yang basah, "oi! Ino, kau sudah siuman?" ucapnya dengan ceria sambil berjalan menuju Ino

"ada apa kau kembali?" pria pirang bernama Naruto itu menghentikkan langkahnya, "ah aku sampai lupa..."

"... aku ingin mengambil ponsel ku," setelah mengambil ponsel miliknya, Naruto tersenyum kearah dua orang saudara tiri itu, "kalian terlihat akur," ucapnya dengan cengiran khas milik si pirang itu, "jaa!" Naruto pun akhirnya kembali pergi dari hadapan Sasuke dan Ino

"Jadi, sandiwara ku ketahuan ya," ucap Ino sambil menunduk saat Naruto sudah pergi

"Aku tidak bodoh. Mana mungkin aku bisa kau bohongi seperti itu."

"Kau pikir aku tidak curiga dengan makanan yang setiap hari selalu berkurang secara tiba-tiba.."

"Jika kau ingin berbohong. Berbohonglah dengan sedikit lebih pintar." ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. Sedangkan Ino telinganya sudah mulai panas mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke bisa cerewet pada waktunya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku berbohong seperti itu agar kau menyesal dengan perbuatanmu yang dengan seenak jidat menyuruhku pulang sendiri,"

Saat kejadian 3 hari yang lalu itu Ino memang sungguh-sungguh pingsan, tetapi hanya beberapa jam saja. Saat Ino terbangun tengah malam, ia melihat Sasuke tertidur disofa yang berada dikamarnya, entah mengapa Ino merasa sangat senang saat melihat hal itu.

Ino berbohong seperti itu bukan hanya untuk membuat Sasuke menyesal. Tetapi juga untuk membuat Sasuke lebih perhatian dengannya. Saat di Suna Deidara sangat memperhatikan adik perempuannya itu. Dan mungkin kini Ino mulai merasa kehilangan rasa perhatian seorang kakak. Tidak salahkan jika dia ingin mendapatkan perhatian lagi.

Ino menoleh kearah Sasuke. Entah kenapa pemuda itu terlihat dua kali lipat lebih tampan saat dalam keadaan berantakan seperti itu, apalagi rambut hitamnya yang seolah menggoda Ino untuk segera menyentuh surai kelam itu, "ada apa?" tanya Sasuke saat merasa dirinya sedang di perhatikan oleh gadis pirang itu

"tidak ada,"

"jika kau sudah selesai makan, kau harus bersih-bersih rumah, halaman, cuci piring, dan mencuci pakaian. Tidak boleh protes! itu karena kau sudah istirahat selama tiga hari," perintah Sasuke, Ino yang mendengarnya pun langsung membulatkan kedua matanya.

"dasar kejam!" pekik Ino dengan kesal. Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ino

.

.

 _ **To be continue~**_


End file.
